Poke'mon Generation X
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Shiori Sato is a newly fledged Poke'mon trainer. However,deep within White-Peak mountains, lurks a threat that could destroy all of Poke'mon kind. Shiori alone cannot stop this force, but with unlikely allies, can she unravel her fathers untold tale?
1. Prologue

**AN: O hi guis. So this is my first Poke'mon fanfic...It's going to be subjected to lots of changes so don't mind if a chapter vanishes now and then to be replaced. I haven't written in a while so I'm kind of rusty. -shrug- Enjoy? :P**

* * *

It was exactly four years ago that I had met my first Poke'mon in Shadow-Root Woods. I was 9 at the time. It was kind of a fated thing, or so my mother would say. I was destined to follow in my fathers footprints. You see, my father had been a great Poke'mon trainer up until, well, four years ago. He'd gone missing for months and months…finally they found his body washed up along the shores of Yawning Lake, a place a couple of miles from home.

The police concluded it was some sort of Poke'mon attack. The claw marks were unidentifiable which of course sent scientists scrambling to find some sort of new monstrous Poke'mon that the White Peak Mountains might have been hiding. Everyone was in an uproar- it was a national crisis. Mothers wouldn't let their children out and the number of new trainers dwindled. Three years past and nothing was found and so the scare eventually died off.

That leads to today. I, Sato Shiori will begin my very own journey. I had dreamed of this moment ever since I had met my Absol deep in Shadow-Root Woods…She had saved my life. Even though she was small by Absol standards she managed to gain the upper hand in battle. (I won't get into detail about that…I was clumsy and stumbled upon a nest of Arbok and some baby Ekans…mother Poke'mon will protect their offspring to the death. It was my own fault really…) Now it was time to show the world what we could do. From bumbling child into a fearless (That's a lie. Ekans give me the creeps now.) Poke'mon trainer.


	2. Chapter One: Farewell's Not Forever

_**AN: Here's the not so exciting chapter one! I promise it'll get better...I hope? Poke'mon's speech is in italics...I don't feel like repeating the poke'mons name over and over only to translate. .**_

* * *

Shiori groaned loudly, shoving her head under her pillow as the alarm clock bleated loudly. Each pulsating note drove her

closer to unwanted consciousness. Finally with a small huffy sigh, Shiori sat up and brought her hand crashing down on top of the clock's off button. She grumbled in protest, glaring blearily at the angry red numbers that showed that it was indeed too early to be waking up. She blinked a few times before jumping up, "Oh SHIT!"

She began a mad dash around her room, her tiredness forgotten as excitement gripped her body. She tore thorough her closet, trying to find where the pair of Capri pants she thought she had hung up yesterday had gone. She wheeled around to look under her bed only to fall with a loud thump on her face. She hadn't noticed her door being pushed open until she was staring at the clawed feet of her beloved Poke'mon. Shiori sat up, grinning ruefully as the Poke'mon tilted its head, the pants clamped firmly in her mouth. She dropped them at Shiori's feet then sat, her tail wagging slightly.

"Ooh. Thanks Absol- lemme guess…they were in the laundry room?"

The Absol gave a toothy grin, "Sol…"

She smiled, tugging down her pajama bottoms and doing a small frenzied dance before managing to untangle her feet from them, "Geez…I thought I had everything ready…"

The Absol rolled it's eyes, stretching, _"When do you ever have anything ready on time?"_

"I'm just so excited…I can't believe mom finally agreed to let us go…I mean…I know it's hard for her ever since Dad…" She

trailed off, frowning, "Ever since that attack…it's been hard for everyone…They're so strict with licenses now…you can't just go free-lancing anymore. Thank god we have Professor Cypress here. She'd never let me go off a few towns to just get a license."

It was true. Ever since the death of Sato Kenji, the laws on training and licensing had grown stricter. No child under the age of 13 was allowed to leave their hometown without an escort or a pricey special permit. At 13 however, potential trainers were allowed to take a test to earn a license. Shiori had passed decently, not top of her class but neither the bottom.

Shiori stood, finished dressing at last. With one more look around her room, she grabbed her generously stuffed pack and shouldered it. "I guess…this is it then…Say goodbye to mom and we're off to see Cypress…Ready, Absol?"

Absol gave a nod, growling softly, her eyes eager as Shiori hopped down the steps, taking two at a time. Her mother stood teary-eyed before her. Shiori grinned sadly. She had expected her mother to cry- but what she didn't expect was the sinking feeling in her gut. She was leaving. Gone. It wasn't forever- but who knew what would happen?

Shiori's mother closed the gap between them, hugging her tightly, "Be careful…please…Call me when you get to town…I don't care how late."

Shiori squeezed her mother reassuringly, "I will mom…I promise…I'll be fine. I've got Absol…nothing is going to happen."

With a stiff nodded, Shiori was let go, "Make your father proud."

A few tears leapt to Shiori's eyes, "I will! I will, I promise!" She waved, turning the door handle and stepping outside. She took a deep breath. Here went nothing.


End file.
